Castle In The Sky
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: Takes place almost a year after the anime. Holland lost his wife & his child. And now the Gekkostate is slowly dying But! That soon changes after they a woman with a striking resemblance to Eureka. And the strange woman speaks of a castle in the sky.
1. Carry On Wayward Son

**_Fo: Howdy... I wanted to post this sooner, but sadly, my grandpa passed away a few days after Christmas and let's just say I'm not dealing with his death very well. _**

**_Veemon: I am so very sorry, Fo._**

**_Bob: Yeah... Sorry about your loss..._**

**_Fo: Plus, I'm due for a new computer; I have missing keys, some of them don't work, the thing is mondo slow, sometimes the browser doesn't work, the monitor is fucking up, it takes forever to turn on, and the hinges are broken. God! Well, I don't own 'Eureka 7'. Enjoy... _**

**_Washu: This takes place almost a year after the events in the anime. Do not forget to review. _**

**_Veemon: And no flames..._**

**_Washu: If you read any of Fo's work before, then you know she doesn't take kindly to flames._**

**_Duncan: It would be wise and not flame anytime soon... She's tore alotta folks a new one lately..._**

**_Bob: Oh yeah..._**

**_Veemon: Scary..._**

**_Bob: Enjoy the first chapter folks!_**

* * *

Castle In The Sky

Chapter 1: Carry On Wayward Son

* * *

"Hey Holland, I think we should head back... I can't find anything," said Hilda looking at a radar, as she steered the _Terminus typeR808_.

Her dark black hair had gotten longer, but, was still in cornrows. Hilda let out a small sigh as the waves carried her in the blue sky. It has been almost a year since Renton and Eureka been gone. It has been a little over 7 months since Talho and the baby passed away.

Everything changed after that; the crew is quieter and the _Gekkostate_ seems so empty.

Everyone seemed so blue...

Hilda glanced at her monitor and gasped as she saw a green light covering a section in the middle of the screen.

"Hey Holland check it out!" she said as she pressed a couple keys.

Holland didn't change much, however, his heart was breaking every day. The loss of his wife and child sent him into a deep depression. Holland pressed a key and gasped at what he saw. He grinned at the image before him and pressed two more keys, before two separate images of Matthieu and Hilda popped up on a floating screen.

"Alright, let's go check it out guys," he said with his famous leader smirk he use to always wore, as he steered the _typeB303 Devilfish_ towards that area.

Matthieu and Stoner were in the _Terminus typeR606_ and they followed their leader, along with Hilda.

And there the four headed, towards a hidden cave.

* * *

"Wow, man I never saw anything like this before..." Matthieu said as he stared at the greenish blue stones.

The cave was breathtaking; with the azure blue rock face, sky blue boulders, pale blue marbled pillars that lied in ruin, greenish blue stones, pale blue marbled steps covered in white sand, dark blue clay shards half way buried in the white sand, sapphires, and midnight blue pebbles. The room had a hint of orchids and a dewdrops smell to it. The room had a moist feel to it as well. Holland grinned as he glanced over at Stoner, who was in a photo taking frenzy. Matthieu was busy seeing if the blue sapphires in the cave were real.

And of course, they were!

It was a little chilly in that cave, as you look further in the cave; it was pitch black. Hilda opened a small black laptop and pressed a few buttons and a sonar popped up. Holland walked beside her and peeked over at the screen.

"Are we online?" Holland asked her, almost in a whisper.

Hilda looked up at him and nodded her head.

Holland let out a small sigh, walked over to his _LFO_, and pulled out a brown bag.

Matthieu walked over and let out a loud yawn. Holland looked over at him as he rummaged through the bag.

"What do you think is down there?" he asked as Holland handed him a large flashlight.

"I don't know, but the sonar is going nuts," he said as he flung the bag over his shoulder.

Matthieu let out a sigh as he stared at Holland.

"Even if we can't find whatever is down there, we can always cash in those sapphires," Matthieu said glancing at the sparkling sapphires.

Holland rolled his eyes with a smirk as he turned on his flashlight. He flashed it in Matthieu's eyes, making him curse and swear.

"You're such a dick anymore," Matthieu said as he shielded his eyes with his left hand.

Holland chuckled a little bit as he walked over to Hilda and Stoner.

"Are we ready, Holland?" Hilda asked as she looked over at him.

Holland looked at Hilda and nodded his head as he stared to walk forward. Matthieu looked at his spouse with a pout on his lips.

Hilda and Matthieu tied the knot 9 weeks ago. It wasn't a fancy wedding, but, it did cheered up the _Gekkostate_ a little bit.

The whole crew needed a reason to celebrate...

"What?" Hilda grumbled as she glared at her husband.

"I don't understand why we can't mine these sapphires, instead of going into to a pit, looking for scrap _LFO_ parts... I bet we would make a fortune mining these sapphires," Matthieu said as he looked at Hilda.

Hilda sighed and shook her head.

"You wanna know why there are ruins here?" Hilda asked with a smirk gracing her lips as they followed Holland and Stoner.

"What about them?" he asked as they walked as he continued to pick up the strange stones.

"A long, long, long, long, long time ago this area was the capital of the world and it's said that this very cave is said to be the tomb of the capital's leader and these sapphires, it's said to represent each life that was lost for defending the capital..." Hilda said as if she was telling a ghost story, Matthieu stared at her in _'awe'_.

Matthieu looked all around with his mouth wide open.

"That's a lot of soldiers.." he said.

"It wasn't just soldiers... Everyone fought for the capital," Hilda said as they continued to walk.

"That's nuts," Matthieu blurted out.

Hilda smirked even more as Matthieu got into her story.

"When you touch a sapphire you'll be cursed for life," Hilda said as she gave Matthieu a sinister smile.

Matthieu stopped in his tracks and started to sweat profusely. Hilda erupted in fits of laughter as the continued deep into the cave. Stoner looked over his shoulder to Matthieu.

"That's just a story... Hilda doesn't even know the original tale anyway..." Stoner said annoyed like as he glared at Hilda.

Hilda sighed and shrugged her shoulders; she didn't care. Nevertheless, she really enjoys scaring the piss out of Matthieu.

"Educate them, Stoner!" Holland said with a smile on his face as he looked at Stoner.

"First of all, the capital was never marked on any map, to keep enemies from knowing its location and after the war had ended, the gods took most of the capital to the heavens." Stoner said as he checked the pictures in his camera.

"And?" Matthieu spoke curiously, as they continued to walk.

"And that's all I know..." he said casually as he fidgeted with his camera.

Then suddenly, Holland came to a halt. The three stopped as well and looked at their leader.

"What is it, Holland?" Stoner asked him in a concerned voice as he looked at him.

"Do you hear that?" Holland asked as he squinted his eyes into the dark abyss of the cave.

Holland was hearing some sort of hymn _**(Fo: Think of Norse hymns.)**_.

He took a few steps onward and the hymn got louder. Hilda walked up beside him and brought her ear forward.

"I can hear water..." she muttered as she looked at Holland.

Holland looked over at the female pilot with a content look. He did hear a faint sound of a waterfall and stream, but, it was the hymn that caught his attention. It sounded so sad and so ancient. It sounded as if it was a forbidden melody for mortals and was meant for the ears of a god. For a second, Holland started to believe Hilda and Stoner's myth of a lost capital might be fact. Then Stoner walked closer the two, as he took a few moments to listen in, his eyes turned to saucers.

"Some one is down there!" the photographer exclaimed as he looked at the two.

Matthieu also honed in with his big ears, and he too could hear the exquisite hymn. As the pilot continued to listen in, he then stood up straight and ran his right hand through his large Afro before speaking.

"It sounds like a woman," Matthieu spoke as he listened in on the distant music.

Holland looked over at the three and then the direction where the singing was coming from. Without speaking, Holland started to walk towards the hymn. And the three soon followed him. As the four continued to walk through the wondrous cave, they never expected to encounter anything like this before. They had waltzed into a chamber that was lit by a blue glow. The hymn that they heard was coming from this area; there they saw a small waterfall and a small stream.

The water was the clearest blue, which any of them have ever seen in their whole lives!

They were in total _'awe'_ by the tranquility and splendor of the chamber.

The chamber smelt of orchids and water lilies, the bright blue sapphires in the cave walls shined like the stars in the clear night sky, the water glistened brightly, and they could feel a moist breeze that felt like an early summer morning. It was as if this cave, was untouched by man.

But...

What really caught their attention, was a large pale green cylinder shaped crystal in the middle of the chamber. Holland and the others were shocked at what the crystal contained.

Inside of it was a young woman...

She was curled up, with her bare knees to her naked chest, her bare feet arced, with her toes pointed, her bare arms were in a slumbering like position that rest on her knees, her fingers looked elegant as they laced, her slender neck was elongated, her stunning face looked peaceful, her flawless lips were parted slightly in a slumbering grin, her eyes lids showed on peace, and her long navy blue hair looked as if a fan blew underneath her.

The four of them did not know what to do...

Matthieu sighed and stepped on the tiny hill of white sand and leaned his ear against the crystal tomb. Matthieu gasped as he lifted his ear off the large crystal and turned to his comrades. Hilda saw his shocked expression and figured it was something important.

"What is it, Hun?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she walked up to her husband.

"The singing is coming from here!" he exclaimed as he looked at Hilda with wide eyes.

Then Holland walked over to the crystallized tomb along with Stoner. Stoner quickly took a couple of quick shots with his camera, before Holland placed a hand on the tomb. He stared at the mysterious beauty for quite so time. He was completely lost in thought, but, was brought back by the bright flash of Stoners camera. Then suddenly the four cease to hear the captivating hymn.

All of them noticed it...

Holland looked at Stoner, as if he knew the answer. However, the 33 year old photographer was just as clueless as he was. Then suddenly Holland felt the crystal begin to shake underneath his hand. He looked over at his crew with a concerned expression on his face.

**"GET BACK!"** he shouted loudly as he jolted away from the cylinder shaped tomb.

The trio obeyed their captain and darted towards the way they came in.

But, Hilda came to a halt and noticed that the cave was not shaking at all...

She looked over at the greenish transparent crystal and saw it was the only thing shaking. She had a hunch that they were not in any immediate danger. Holland looked back as he sprinted and saw that Hilda wasn't following them. He growled in his throat as he glared at her.

**"HILDA! WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING!"** Holland shouted to her as he spun around and ran towards her.

He gripped her feminine muscular bicep and tried to drag her to safety, but, Hilda yanked her arm free and looked at him with a thin lip. She gripped his toned bicep getting his full attention.

"**HOLLAND!** **WAIT!** There is no cave in!" Hilda explained desperately as she glanced around the cave, Holland looked at her with an _'are-you-fucken-stupid' _look, but then he relaxed a bit when he didn't felt the ground shaking.

Holland looked over at the shaking tomb; Hilda was right...

The cave wasn't collapsing...

The tomb was breaking, he could see large cracks forming on the tomb and a bright glowing blue light was surfacing from the cracks. Holland looked over at his fleeing friends and then brought his attention to the cracking tomb.

"Hilda... Go get those two..." Holland said in a monotoned voice as he continued to gaze at the shattering crystallized tomb.

Hilda nodded her head and ran off for Matthieu and Stoner. Holland took a deep breath and started to walk towards the tomb cautiously. The light was getting brighter and brighter; it got so bright that Holland thought he might go blind. All of a sudden, the crystal dissipated into nothing, only leaving a bright blue light. Holland's eyes were like saucers as he watched the mysterious girl float, shrouded by the same blue luminosity. Her hair flew upwards wildly, with her back arched as her naked breast reached for the heavens; her feet arced, her face looking up, and her pale skin glowing brightly. Holland's jaw could have of hit the floor as he stared at her. Then the mysterious woman's eyes began to open slowly; revealing a pair of bright violet eyes. Holland noticed that the light was starting to fade away and the next thing he knew; he was holding the young woman in his arms. He gazed into beautiful face and felt a ping of familiarity. Holland felt his his heart pound as the strange girl gazed at him with curiosity.

_"Eureka?"_

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End... Sorry it was not the best chapter. Like I said I am having problems at the moment... **_

_**Washu: Just hang in there, Fo...**_

_**Veemon: Yea...**_

_**Bob: We're here for ya, Fo! **_

_**Fo: Yea -.-**_

_**Duncan: I'm afraid...**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Kansas'.**_

* * *

**R.I.P Grandpa Delbert Shutler The 2nd **

**1948-2009**


	2. No Rain

_**Fo: Hey again. I am trying to upload as quickly as I can while revising past chapters for all my fics. And let me tell you! It is harder than sin! **_

_**Taichi: Oh, Boohoo! **_

_**Veemon: Tai don't start with her, dammit! **_

_**Ryuk: I bet 50 bucks that Fo will have him duck taped by the end of the chapter! **_

_**Duncan: I'll raise you! Are you in Washu?**_

_**Washu: Hell yeah! I'm betcha a 100!**_

_**Fo: Fuck you Tai, you stupid Bastard! **_

_**Washu: Fo does not own 'Eureka Seven'! Please enjoy ^^ **_

_**Bob: And do not forget to review XD!**_

_**Fo: And no flames -.-  
**_

* * *

Castle In The Sky 

Chapter 2: No Rain 

* * *

"Eureka, huh?" Hilda spoke softly as she poked at the fire with a stick.

The fire was warm against the skin on her arm. The later it got, the colder it became. The fire was nice and warm; she really enjoyed the warmth of the reddish flame. Hilda glanced over to the slumbering unknown woman. She too could not believe the likeness of that the unknown woman to Eureka. Holland sighed and nodded his head as he glanced over at the slumbering Eureka look alike.

The mysterious woman lied there asleep in Holland's _LFO_.

She lied in the pilot's seat comfortable with a green thermal blanket covering her naked body.

The gang decided to set up camp before heading back to the _Gekkostate_.

The cave was too dark to keep moving on. It would be safer to continue in the morning. This area was new to them and it would be foolish to keep moving on. They also have an unconscious woman with them. In addition, the fact they were completely exhausted. The four of them needed a night's rest. Holland sighed and looked over at Stoner and watched him adjusting his video camera.

"Stoner," Holland said getting the photographer's attention.

"What's up, Holland?" he spoke calmly as he sat down his video camera in his lap.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Holland asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Stoner titled his head back and sighed loudly. He had to give that some thought.

Stoner knew it wouldn't be right just to leave the Jane Doe _**(Fo: Jane Doe is an anonymous woman or if you are an idiot a Jane Doe is a woman or a girl, especially one who is involved in legal proceedings and whose identity is not known or is being protected. Here. Just in case you never seen any crime shows... Like 'NCIS', 'CSI', and 'Law And Order' ^^)**_.

On the other hand, if this Jane Doe happens to just like Eureka, he knew it would be trouble. It would bring a lot of bad people after them. Or if she turns out to be psychotic like Anemone, there will be problems. Moreover, Stoner did not want to be the one to open Pandora's Box.

"Take her with us and figure out her true identity," Stoner answered as he picked up his camera from his lap.

Holland nodded his head and looked over at Hilda. Holland always looked over to Hilda for answers. She was the rhyme and reason of their crew. She was always calm and collected and that's why she is his second in command.

"Hilda, what do think?" Holland asked as he stared at her blankly.

Hilda crossed her arms over her busty chest as she looked over at the slumbering Eureka look alike. Hilda missed Eureka along with Renton and Talho. It was almost as if a chunk of her heart broke off since the three of them been gone and she hated it.

Hilda hated that feeling...

She knew the three of them were never coming back. And she hated that piece of reality. However, she is very thankful she has Matthieu. Matthieu is her light and she will do anything to keep it that way. Hilda took in a deep breath before answering Holland's question.

"We can't leave her here." she answered with a bit of a monotone in her voice as she gazed into the fire.

It's not that she didn't want to bring the Jane Done with them, when she looks at the Jane Doe she she's Eureka.

And that broke her heart.

Holland nodded his head over at an orange tent. Matthieu was fast asleep, but, was about to woken up by their fearless leader.

"Matthieu!" Holland called out.

The three could hear him moaning and groaning from the small tent. Hilda and Stoner chuckled a bit.

"What!" Matthieu shouted out groggily.

"What do you think we should do with Jane Doe?" Holland asked as he smiled at the bright orange tent.

They could hear tossing and turning from the tent. There was pure silence for a bit. Holland smiled and shook his head. Holland knew it was a pain in the ass to talk to Matthieu when he was trying to sleep.

"Well Matthieu?" Holland spoke still with a smile on his face, waking Matthieu up again.

"Take her with us... Now leave me the hell alone!" Matthieu grumbled at them.

The three of them chuckled a bit at him.

"Well... That settles it, we are taking her with us," Holland as he cracked his neck.

Then they heard a small female yawn. The three of them stood up immediately with Hilda and Holland pointing their pistols at the source of the yawn.

"Hang on... It's coming from my _LFO_..." Holland whispered to Hilda and Stoner as he took slow cautious steps toward the _typeB303 Devilfish_.

"Holland!" Hilda whispered loudly at him.

Holland glanced back at Hilda and looked back at his _LFO_.

As he got closer to his _typeB303 Devilfish_, he was shocked to see their Jane Doe was missing.

His ice blue eyes widened and then looked over at Hilda and Stoner.

"The Jane Doe is missing!" Holland exclaimed.

Hilda and Stoner gasped and started to look around the dimly lighted cave frantically.

"I thought she was in a deep sleep!" Stoner exclaimed as he placed his video camera in it's case as fast as he can.

"Hilda, go wake up Matthieu!" Holland ordered as he ran to his _LFO_.

Hilda obeyed and darted towards Matthieu's tent. Hilda zipped open the tent quickly and started to shake Matthieu's shoulders frantically. Matthieu started grumbling and pushing Hilda's hand away.

"Babe wake up!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Go away!" Matthieu mumbled as he turned on his stomach.

Hilda growled, there was not time for this.

**"MATTHIEU!"** Hilda shouted as loud as she can in his big ear.

Matthieu jolted up and looked over at his wife with a look of _'what-the-hell'_ written all over his dark skinned face.

"Hilda! What is it?" Matthieu said as he stared at Hilda.

"The Jane Doe is missing," she said as she was exiting the tent.

Matthieu gasped as he crawled out of the tent in a hurry.

"Are you serious!" Matthieu exclaimed.

* * *

Holland looked left and right for the missing Jane Doe.

"Where are you?" Holland whispered as he stood still to listen for her foot steps.

He could not believe that the Jane Doe escaped so quietly.

He was in the SOF for Christ's sake: how could she get past him?

There was no way!

Then suddenly there was a small tap on his shoulder. Without think Holland grabbed the hand and spun the unknown person in front of him. There was a grunt of a woman. He was shocked to be face to face with the Jane Doe. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before Holland cleared out his throat.

"Can you speak?" he asked calmly.

The Jane Doe titled her head to the side letting her blue hair fall off her shoulder. She was intrigued by Holland; it was almost as if his words were one of the Seven Wonders of the World. She examined his face with her eyes. She was so intrigued about everything about him. The Eureka look alike took her hands and cupped Holland's face in them and smiled excitedly as if she found the most amazing treasure. Holland felt himself to blush as she ran the tips of her fingers across his face. She was so amazed by Holland; it was almost as if she has never seen another human being. He took her hands in his and this caught her attention.

_'How long has she been trapped here?'_ Holland asked himself as he stared at her.

Holland cleared out his throat again getting the Jane Doe's attention. She looked at him with sudden surprise. Holland was not patient enough to take it slow with her; he took a deep breath as he released her hands.

"Can you speak?" he asked again.

It was getting old. Holland was slowly losing his patience with her. The girl titled her head to the side, trying to understand at what he was saying. Hilda, Matthieu, and Stoner walked up to the two. The Jane Doe looked over at the three curiously.

"I don't think she understands us," Matthieu pointed out.

Holland ignored what Matthieu had said and continued to try to communicate with the Jane Doe.

"Can you speak!" he shouted frightening her.

The Jane Doe pushed Holland away and ran towards where she was discovered. Holland grunted and smacked his forehead with the palm of his head.

"Nice job fearless leader," Stoner said mockingly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Holland glared at Stoner for that comment. Holland without a word, darted off after the Jane Doe. Hilda walked up next to Stoner with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Matthieu is contacting the others to come pick us up," Hilda said as she looked over at Stoner.

Stoner sighed as he looked over at Hilda.

"We better wait here..." he said.

* * *

"Where are you!" Holland shouted as he looked behind a large boulder.

To his disappointment, she wasn't there. Holland was getting frustrated; it was cold, it was damp, it was dark, and he was tired. Holland gave up; he was lost.

"Dammit!" he swore aloud as he threw his flashlight against the cave wall in defeat.

Holland slumped to the floor letting his head fall onto his knees. Holland was so lost without Talho. She was the only that kept him inline. He was so frustrated it was unreal. Then he started to hear that hymn again.

He lifted his head up and saw the shattered greenish shards that once contained the Eureka look alike started to glow and float.

In the middle of it was the Jane Doe singing on praying knees. Her small nude body glowed a light blue tint and midnight blue tribal tattoos started to appear all over her body as her long blue hair flew wildly in the air. He was stunned to see such mystic beauty. Her beauty was mesmerizing to him. She looked just like a goddess. Her face was so serene; just by looking at her he felt at peace. Holland got the courage to go to her. As he got closer to her, the light got brighter. Suddenly the singing came to a stop. He saw that the Jane Doe's bright purple eyes were fixated on him. He stared into her eyes that seemed like hours. Holland could not help, but feel that he was staring at Eureka. In addition, he could have sworn that Eureka was in the room with them. As the light faded and the rocks gently fell to the ground, their eye contact was broken, by the Jane Doe falling to the ground. Holland stumbled to get up and run to her. Holland got on one knee and was shocked as he watched all the tattoos on her body disappear.

"What the hell?" Holland muttered as he saw all the tattoos were gone as if they were never there.

Holland lifted her up by her bare shoulders. She shook in his hands. She was obviously freezing and Holland needed to cover her quickly as possible before hypothermia kicked in.

"Hey, wake up, Eureka!" Holland exclaimed as a started to cradle her.

The Jane Doe opened her bright purple eyes and gave him a confused look. He smiled a little bit as she came too quickly. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he checked her head for injuries.

He was relieved that there were not any.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier..." he apologized as he got a glance of a royal blue robe up under a few shards.

He pulled it out and when he saw it, he was floored how beautiful it was. It was navy blue with light blue diamond patterns on it. He watched as she ran a hand across the sleeve. She gazed upon it with a hint of a smile as if she seen it before.

"My name is Holland," he said as he wrapped the robe around her.

He picked her up bridal style and was proceeding to walk towards the others.

_"Holland?"_

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! I am juggling here! **_

_**Taichi: I know! You are doing four chapters at once!**_

_**Fo: It's tough!**_

_**Taichi: You're doing a good job though...**_

_**Fo: Why you being so nice, Taichi?**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter is named after the song by the band 'Blind Melon'.**_


	3. Smoke On The Water

_**Fo: Woo, it's been sooo friggen long :)**_

_** Taichi: Not long enough...**_

_** Fo: Pipe it asshole! Well it doesn't matter how long it has been. As long as I post a new chapter, right? **_

_**Veemon: I do wish you posted faster though :'(**_

_**Fo: Awe... Don't fret my blue digital monster; I am working on two chapters a day now *.***_

_**Duncan: Can you handle it Fo?**_

**_Fo: Of course I can! DUH! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!_**_**  
**_

_**Duncan: You sure?**_

_**Fo: Are you doubting my abilities Duncan -.-**_

_**Taichi: Yes he is Fo... He is so doubting you :)**_

_**Duncan: TAI! WTF!**_

**_Taichi: Hehe..._**

**_Duncan: Are you trying to get me killed?_**_**  
**_

_**Washu: Fo does not own 'Eureka Seven'. Please enjoy. **_

* * *

Castle In The Sky

Chapter 3: Smoke On The Water

* * *

Holland watched the nameless girl gaze out the window of the _Gekkostate_; she was in a trance from the beautiful sunrise overlooking the fluffy yellowish clouds.

The different shades of orange and yellow hypnotized her. Gidget let the Jane Doe wear some of her cloths. Holland thought she looked appalling in them.

She was wearing a pair of sky blue baggy sweat pants, a bright yellow tube top, and white snickers.

Of course Holland never liked Gidget's style. It was way beyond tacky if you asked him.

Stoner walked up beside their fearless leader; he could tell Holland was still debating what to do with the Jane Doe.

"What do we want to do with her boss?" Stoner asked he crossed his arms.

Holland looked over at the photographer; Holland wished he had an answer to his question. Quite honestly, Holland himself didn't know what to do with this girl. Holland sighed at Stoner's question; he glanced over at the Eureka look alike and brought his attention back to Stoner. He could still tell that she was relishing the bright sunrise. Hell, for all he knew she may have never seen the sun before. Holland brought his attention back to the Jane Doe; he smiled inside as he watched her gaze off into the sky. He wished she understood him; he had so many questions for her.

"I'll get back to you on that," he said as he started to walk over to the unnamed woman.

What could he say to her?

How's the sun treating you?

Holland didn't know what to say first, hell he didn't even know what language she spoke. For all he knew it was a forgotten language. He cleared his throat and got the mystery woman's attention.

She looked at him with a sincere smile as she turned to face him.

"The sky is beautiful, no?" she said with such sincerity and purity in her creamy voice.

Holland was shocked to hear her speak a sentence.

"You can understand me?" he asked in skepticism.

He was shocked to hear her speak; only thing she ever said was his name.

"Of course! I was born to understand every language," she said with a big bright smile.

Holland sighed as he stared at her. He doesn't understand her; he was for sure she wasn't human.

The likeness to Eureka was too uncanny to be a coincidence. But he had a major problem with her so far; she was way too up beat for his liking.

He just wanted to strangle the _'sunshine and rainbows'_ right out of her.

It was way too much for him to handle!

"So, do you have a name?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

The unnamed woman smiled as she stepped closer to Holland.

"I don't have one," she said with a smile on her face.

"You're joking, right?" he said as he glared at her.

The Jane Doe shook her head _'no'_ with a big giddy giant grin on her glowing face.

"I never had a name," she said with a small giggle.

Holland sighed some more; this is getting weirder and weirder.

How could someone not have a name?

It didn't make any sense to him.

"You can't be serious, you have to have a name," Holland said as he stared at the unnamed girl.

The girl shook her head again with the same smile planted on her face.

"Nope. No name," she said still smiling at him.

"C'mon, you had to been called something," he said.

Holland was getting annoyed; she had to have a name. The Jane Doe stopped smiling and started to think.

"Now that you mention, I was called the goddess and holy one," she said as she tapped her index finger on her chin.

Holland threw his head back in defeat.

"You got to be kidding me..." he managed to mumble out.

"Nope!" she chirped.

She was getting on his nerves real bad...

"Well, we have to call you something!" came the voice of Gidget who was eve dropping.

"Gidget!" Holland exclaimed as he brought his attention to her.

"What! I had to get to know our new crew member," Gidget sulked as she pouted her plump lips.

"She's not a part of our crew!" Holland yelled at Gidget.

"Yea, I can't be a part of your crew. I'm supposed to be at the temple," the Jane Doe said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Both Gidget and Holland looked at the Jane Doe with a curious eye. Then suddenly the Jane Doe slammed the side of her fist in her hand.

"I got it!" she exclaimed confusing the two _Gekkostate_ members.

"Got what?" Gidget spoke as she stared at her wide eyed.

"My name... How about _'Holland'_? It s very nice, no?" she chirped with a huge smile on her face.

Holland grumbled; he felt frustrated with this strange girl. He couldn't believe her; he didn't even know if she was either naive or just stupid.

"You can't have that as your name dammit!" Holland yelled at the strange girl.

The Jane Doe looked at him hurt as she pouted her lower lip. Holland grumbled as he stared at her.

"How come we can't share names?" she asked him innocently.

Holland moaned as he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Because, that's not how things work around here," he said as he gave her a small glare.

The unnamed girl titled her head to the side as she gave Holland a questioned look.

"How come?" she asked in her sweet voice, almost just like a child would ask.

It hasn't been even 5 minutes she started speaking and already he wanted to toss her overboard.

**"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"** he shouted at her and at the same getting everybody's attention.

She made a small squeak noise from his sudden outburst.

"No need to shout," she said with huge puppy dog eyes as she pouted her lower lip out.

Oh, he diffidently wanted to throw her off the ship...

* * *

In the infirmary Hilda and Miscah were sipping coffee and discussing about the bizarre Jane Doe. Hilda had already informed the good doctor about the wondrous cave where they found the Eureka look alike. Miscah was totally into the details of how they found the unnamed maiden.

"That's incredible she said as she took a small sip of her coffee.

Miscah was totally amazed by the girl as it is and now that Hilda was explaining how the four of them have found her she was even more amazed.

"Yeah... That cave was so amazingly beautiful, I wish you could have seen it Miscah," Hilda said with a grin while resting her cheek on her knuckles.

Miscah was intrigued by the adventure Holland and the others had in that cave. It sounded wondrous to her. The doctor wished she could have been there.

"Tell me more about this girl," Miscah said with a curious smile, she wanted to know more about this strange blue haired girl.

Hilda sighed softly as she leaned back in her chair; there really isn't anything else she could tell her.

The four of them found her trapped in a strange crystal, there was a light, it shattered, and **BOOM**!

There she was...

The Eureka look alike...

Hilda giggled from all the questions that the Jane Doe had asked when they had left the cave. Hilda didn't know what else she could tell Miscah.

"There's really nothing else to say Miscah," Hilda said as she smiled at Miscah.

All she wanted was answers about the strange passenger aboard their ship. Miscah sighed as she stood up; she was going to ask Holland if she could run a few test on the Jane Doe.

"Where you going?" Hilda asked the good doctor.

Miscah looked over her shoulder with a warm smile on her aging face.

"I'm going to run a few test on the girl," Miscah answered as she walked out of the room.

Hilda sighed as she stood up; she decided to tag along with Miscah.

* * *

Much later, Miscah had got permission from Holland to run a few test on the Eureka look alike. Even the whole crew was in the infirmary awaiting the results.

In a way it was a good thing...

For the first time since Hilda and Matthieu's wedding, the was excitement. Almost everything was normal with the Jane Doe. Her vitals, pulse, breathing, reflexes, etc were normal. Now all they had to do to finish the test was her blood work. It felt like an entirety for the analysis to be complete. They all sat there waiting for Miscah to tell them the results; then there was two soft beeps and everyone stood up anxious to hear the results of the Jane Doe's blood work.

Maybe Miscah's blood analyst would shed some light on the strange woman aboard the _Gekkostate_.

Some of them were even hoping that this mysterious woman is Eureka herself.

Miscah put on a pair of dark purple latex gloves and walked over to the machine that was analyzing the Eureka's look alike blood sample.

She waited and watched as one of her laptops lit up and she gasped when the results had finally came up.

Everyone gathered around Miscah in an anxious heap, the all wanted to see the results.

"What's it say Miscah!" Gidget blurted out.

Miscah did know how to tell them the news; she just stood there dumbfounded. Miscah took a few moments and gathered her thoughts in one sigh. That small blood that the unnamed woman had given her was their answers to the mystery of her identity. However, the blood work she had given her created more questions. The good doctor wanted to run the test again, but she knew she would receive the same results.

"Don't leave us in suspense!" Stoner said to Miscah; he couldn't any longer.

In fact, nobody could; the all wanted to hear the results. None of them could wait any longer.

"Yea! Come on Miscah, spit it out," Matthieu said as he crossed his arms.

Miscah sighed and turned around to the whole crew.

She wasn't entirely sure how they would react to the results.

Miscah knew this was going to shock the hell out of them. Nevertheless everyone need to know. It's not like she could hide this information for too long.

She closed her eyes and thought about the unnamed girl sitting in the other room.

Their lives and the Eureka's look alike life was about to change forever.

_"She is Eureka..."_

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: Endy end, end, end! _**

**_Veemon: This chapter was cute Fo ^^ _**

**_Fo: Awe *.* thanks Veemon your the best. _**

**_Veemon: Awe *.* Thanks Fo._**

**_Taichi: God, you two are tarts..._**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the amazing band 'Deep Purple'._**


	4. What's Your Name?

**_Fo: Hey again ^^ It's me! _**

**_Taichi: Great... _**

**_Fo: Hush your lips Tai -.- I came to say here is the fourth chapter ^^ _**

**_Tai: We know Fo... Then you're going to say 'I don't own 'Eureka Seven', please enjoy...' _**

**_Fo: You know... You take the fun out of everything -.- _**

**_Taichi: That's what I'm here for *gives thumbs up*_**

**_ Fo: -.- I don't on 'Eureka Seven'... Drink coffee ^^ _**

**_Washu: What was that about Fo? _**

**_Taichi: She's being a brat Washu..._**

**_ Fo: Proving to Tai that he doesn't know me as much as he thinks he does. _**

**_Washu: I see..._**

**_ Taichi: God, I hate you..._**

**_ Fo: No, you don't ^^ Please do review and please do not flame. It's bad for your well being ^^ _**

**_Taichi: Annoying brat..._**

**_Fo: Twatberry..._**

**_Washu: No fighting you two -.- _**

**_Fo: He started it!_**

**_Washu: Well I'm finishing it XO _**

**_Fo: Make sure you don't fall asleep tonight Tai -.-_**

* * *

Castle In The Sky 

Chapter 4: What's Your Name? 

* * *

Holland couldn't believe it...

There's no why this woman could be Eureka. His Eureka was gone for good and she's not coming back. There's no way in hell this lady could be Eureka. Holland sighed loudly as he went to go look for the Jane Doe. He's going to get to the bottom of this. He was going to prove that this woman isn't Eureka. As he was walking, he could hear the Jane Doe humming; it was peaceful, just like back in that cave. As he entered, the room she was staying in he saw her on her knees praying. Holland stood there for a moment just watching her not making a move or sound. At first, he felt awkward just staring at her, as he listened to her hum he then started to feel at peace.

"This ship is quite sad..." she spoke with her eyes shut still praying on her knees.

Holland was quite shocked at what she just said. Holland thought she was insane.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he walked in the room.

The beautiful blue haired Jane Doe smiled as she stood up.

"It's heart is broken..." she answered with a sadden tone in her voice as she walked over to him.

Holland still didn't understand her. She was strange to him; even more stranger than Eureka, at least Eureka kept her strangeness to herself. He sighed as stared into her bright violet eyes. She could tell that he didn't understand.

"Your ship is unhappy... It misses the laughter and life that filled these rooms," she tried to explain.

Holland sighed; he decided to ask her if she was really Eureka. Before he could ask her, she put her hand up stopping him from asking the question. The Eureka look alike knew what he was going to ask her.

"I know what you're going to ask me... I am sad to say that I am not your Eureka. I could sense it from your comrades and your ship as well. I'm truly sorry that I cannot fill that void and I caused you all much pain," she said gently as she bowed.

Holland frowned; there was no harm in dreaming.

That is a lie...

Everyone was counting on this woman to be Eureka. Everyone on board missed Eureka.

"Listen... We do need to call you something," Holland stated trying to change the subject.

The Jane Doe smiled warmly; she could sense that he really didn't want to talk about Eureka. She smiled sweetly as she bowed her head to the side.

"Of course... I've been thinking about that as well," she said with a smile.

Holland grinned and placed his hands on his hips. He sighed as the Eureka look alike smiled at him.

"So what are we going to call you?" he asked her.

The strange girl started to ponder about his question. She couldn't decide on a name. It was a tough on for her; there were so many wonderful names to choose. She could choose from so many different names. She looked back at Holland.

"I don't know yet," she said.

Holland sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll pick a name later. Right now we're going to town for some supplies and Hilda and Gidget are going to take you to get some cloths," he said to the Jane Doe.

The Eureka look alike smiled real big for him. She was totally stoked, she couldn't wait to blue haired maiden never went shopping before; she heard about it before, she heard it was so much fun.

"How wonderful!" she said as she clapped her hands together.

Holland let out a small groan, she's way too chipper for his liking.

* * *

As the three beautiful ladies walked through the market, they came across this vender with gypsy like outfits. The different fabrics amazed the Jane Doe. Hilda pulled up a powder blue and a darker blue cropped jacket from the bundle of cloths on the stall.

"Hey, how 'bout this one?" Hilda asked the Jane Doe as she held up the jacket.

The blue haired girl looked at the jacket with stars in her eyes, she loved it.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. It's quite beautiful, no?" she chirped as she ran her fingers against the fabric.

It was made out of a heavy fleece with a light golden trim on the end of the sleeves.

"Hey! It will be super cute with this!" Gidget said happily holding up a matching powder blue mini skirt with dark blue buttons on each side.

Hilda and the Jane Doe looked at the skirt; the Eureka look alike loved that skirt just as much a she loved the jacket. She had a thing for the color blue; it was very calming to her. The old woman who was running the stall picked up a white silk top with blue rhinestones embedded in it making a line down the middle of the top and decided to show it to the three ladies.

"This would go lovely with that outfit ladies," said the old woman with a toothy grin as she handed the Jane Doe the top.

The Jane Doe took it from her old hands and lifted it up for everyone to see. The Jane Doe looked at the silky fabric she was holding. Her violet eyes lit up when she saw it. She loved it, it was silky and smooth. She looked at Hilda and Gidget with a bright smile. She loved the whole outfit, it fits her perfectly. Hilda paid the woman as she watched Gidget help put the newly bought outfit in the bag.

"Well, let's get you some shoes," Hilda said as she placed her hands on her hips.

The Jane Doe looked at her with a big giddy grin. She was enjoying herself; the Jane Doe loved shopping even if this was her first time. She was having a blast with Hilda and Gidget. The Jane Doe never want this day to end.

"Yeah! I know the perfect shoe store!" Gidget exclaimed as she linked her arm with the Jane Doe's arm.

* * *

Meanwhile Holland, Matthieu, Stoner, and Hap went to a _LFO _part shop to pick up some extra parts for the _LFO_.

Hap could not stop talking about the Eureka look alike the entire time in the shop and quite frankly, he was getting on Holland s nerves. In fact, the Jane Doe was everyone's topic of the day. It was question after question. Hap just could not stop talking about the Jane Doe. He was completely fascinated by her. Hell, he even had a vote going with different names for the Eureka look alike.

"So what do we want to name her?" Hap spoke to Holland with his usually happy grin.

Holland growled as he glared at Hap.

"Not now!" Holland snapped a he picked up a small _LFO_ part.

Holland really didn't want to talk about the Jane Doe. Ever since he brought her on board, he just got question after question and it was driving him insane. Holland didn't know how much he could take. He felt like he was going insane with this Eureka look alike fever. That's all been on everyone's mind since they brought her on board. They all wanted to know where she came from, who is she, what is she, is she Eureka, and can she stay; he thought his head will blow up if anyone ask another question about her.

All he wanted to do was by a part for his _LFO_ and go back to the air ship.

"Alright, alright, we'll just wait till the votes are in then," Hap said as he started to walk towards Stoner.

Holland watched as Hap chatted with Stoner. He saw Hap marked something on the note pad he had been carrying with him. Holland sighed again, the nameless girl wasn't even with him and she's still giving him a headache. Stoner walked over to Holland as he went through his camera.

"He's right, you know... She needs a name," Stoner said as he smiled at a picture of the Eureka look alike staring off at a sunrise.

Stoner was quite proud of that shot. It was calming and very serene to look at. He thought it might be his best work to date. Holland slammed the part down at down and glared at Stoner. Holland had lost his temper; he knew it was bound to happen eventually. He was so sick and tired hearing about the Eureka look alike. Holland wished they never stumbled into that cave. It was question after question. The questions were getting so bad that it was giving him a migraine. Holland was going to put a stop to this for the last time. The leader wished he went to the shop alone. At least he would get some peace and quiet. But, no, they had to come along with him.

"Why is everyone so hell bent naming this girl? She's not staying with us! I talked to Dominic and he said he'll take her," Holland snapped at the photographer.

Stoner stared at his leader with a thin lip. Holland may get away with biting Gidget and Hap's head off, but he isn't getting away with biting his off.

"I know you're going through a hard time. It doesn't give you the right to act like an ass towards everyone," Stoner said to Holland.

Stoner about had it with his bad attitude. He was tired of Holland snapping at everyone for the most trivial reasons. He was basically acting as if he had a period and it was getting pretty old with some of the crew members. Holland looked at Stoner with a blank expression.

"Let's just get the part we came for," Holland said changing the subject.

Stoner looked at him with a concerned expression. He knew that their fearless leader was hurting on the inside, the photographer wished that there was something he could do to ease his heartache. He was so tired of hearing about her he couldn't wait until Dominic could take the Eureka look alike off his hands.

However, there was a small part of him who wanted her to stay on the _Gekkostate_.

* * *

Gidget had taken the Eureka look alike to an amazing shoe store. Gidget did not help much, she was to busy looking at all the different shoes. The Jane Doe was looking around and she smiled when she saw a pair of white ankle heeled boots with bright blue rhinestones embedded in them that went down in a line on the middle of the boot and gold colored buttons on the side of each boot. She liked them a lot, as she picked them off the shelf. The Eureka look alike adored the beautiful boots. Hilda walked up behind her and started smiling.

"Those are nice," Hilda said causing the blue haired beauty to turn around to look at her.

The girl closed her shiny violet eyes and nodded her head. She agreed with Hilda; she thought the boots were lovely. They would match her new outfit perfectly.

"So, those are the shoes you want?" Hilda asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes! Their very lovely, no?" the Jane Doe said with a big grin on her beautiful flawless face.

Hilda sighed; she has been meaning to ask this question since she met the Eureka look alike.

"I was wondering..." Hilda began; the Jane Doe titled her head to the side waiting for the _LFO_ pilot to continue.

"How did you get in that cave anyway?" Hilda asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The Jane Doe smiled warmly at her question. The blue haired beauty enjoyed all their questions; she found it rather fun to answer them. In addition, she loved asking them questions; she is always thrilled to learn new things.

"That cave use to be apart of a temple and that's where I stayed. It may not look it now, but that temple was almost taller than these buildings here," she answered.

The Jane Doe just gave Hilda more questions than answers. This blue haired woman was such a mystery, more than anything else. Every time the crew asked her a question, however they were always left with more questions than answers.

"Why were you in there?" Hilda asked; she saw the Jane Doe's expression change from that question.

"There was a war and the only way to protect the people was to entomb the enemy and in the process I have entombed myself," she said with a sadden look in her eyes.

Hilda wanted to ask more question, but the Eureka look alike sighed as she walked over to the cash register. Hilda had guessed that she had upset her. Hilda let out a small sigh as she looked at her and went to go pay for her boots.

* * *

Holland decided to go off on his own; he needed to take a break from Hap's questions. He was walking down the cobblestone sidewalk passing vendor after vendor. As he almost passed a jewelry sales stall, he noticed a familiar blue haired girl. He sighed as he walked over to the blue haired girl.

"Where's Hilda and Gidget?" he asked getting the Eureka look alike's attention.

She turned around smiling brightly at him as she bowed. Holland could see hat she had bought some new cloths as he stared at the two shopping bags that she was carrying.

"Holland, how are you? You find what you had came for?" she asked him politely with a grin.

Holland sighed as he scratched the inside of his ear with his index finger.

"Yea, I did. Where's Hilda at?" Holland asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, Hilda and Gidget were having such a grand time looking at the shoes, so I decided to mingle with the people. This place is quite charming," she answered with a big smile.

Holland stared at her with a baffled look. She was so naive, any creep could have abducted her and she would have gone with them willingly. Holland sighed with a small grin as he tapped the top of her head twice making her squeak.

"Do you want to see the park?" he asked as he put one hand on his hip.

The Jane Doe titled her head to the side with a clueless look in her violet eyes.

"Park?" she spoke, she had never heard of a park before.

Holland chuckled a little.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said as he guided her through the vendors by her shoulder.

Holland walked with the Jane Doe side by side and he could not help by glancing at her momentarily. She looked so much like Eureka. There were only two differences though; her hair color, her height, and her bust line.

_'I can't believe how much she looks like Eureka...'_ Holland said to himself as he stared at her.

The two of them didn't say a word as they walked. Holland was so lost in thought; he did not even notice that they already made it to the park until the Jane Doe tugged at the arm of his jacket.

"Are we close yet?" she spoke grabbing his attention.

Holland looked forward and he was a little surprised that they were in the middle of the park. He looked over at her with a smile.

"We're here," he said with a grin, the Jane Doe smiled brightly at him.

She looked around with a big smile on her face. Smiling at the lush trees, beautiful flowers, green grass, cobblestone paths, and the sound of life. Holland could tell she was already starting to enjoy herself. Holland walked over to a bench to sit down. The Jane Doe saw him and decided to join him. Holland slung his arm over the back of the bench as he let out a sigh. The Jane Doe saw that he had dropped a piece of paper; she picked it up and started to read it.

"What you got there?" Holland asked her when he noticed she was reading a piece of paper.

The Jane Doe looked at him as she sat next to him.

"It's a list of three names," she answered as she handed him the paper.

Holland took it from her hands. The captain looked at the paper and he had recognized it. Holland rolled his light colored eyes; Hap must have put the paper in his pocket at the shop. He skimmed through the names and saw only three written out it with tally marks next to them.

The names were; _'Blu'_, _'Laguna'_, and _'Hope'_.

He wanted to know who the genius who wanted to call her _'Blu'_ was.

It was the stupidest name he had ever heard.

"What are the names for?" the Jane Doe asked Holland.

Holland looked over at her with a smile.

"These names are for you, I guess the crew are voting on which name to call you," Holland explained as he showed her the list.

The Jane Doe smiled she was very interested with this voting list. And she was very excited to have a real name. She never had a real name before.

"Which name did you vote for Holland?" the Eureka look alike asked as she glanced up at Holland.

Holland looked at her with a thin lip.

"I haven't voted," he stated as he looked back at the list of names.

He started to think; maybe it would not hurt to give her a name.

"Which one are you going to vote for Holland?" the Jane Doe asked with a sweet smile on her lips.

Holland looked back at the list and started to think.

"I personally like _'Laguna'_, but I think you should choose. It's your name after all," Holland said as he looked over at her with a grin while handing over the list of names.

"Are you sure? Should we not go with the votes?" the nameless girl questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"I think it should be your choice. If you are worried about hurting my crew's feelings, don't be," Holland said; the blue haired lady smiled at him.

"Are you certain?" she spoke awaiting Holland's approval; Holland nodded his head with a reassuring grin on his lips.

The Jane Doe looked at the sheet of paper and went through the three listed names pondering hard at which name she likes the best. She looked over at Holland with a big toothy smile that lit her face.

"Did you make your choice yet?" Holland asked her waiting for her answer.

The Jane Doe nodded her head with a big smile on her face. She had made her choice.

"Which name did you choose?" Holland asked her.

_"'Hope',"_

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: Ahhh... Another chapter well done ^.^ _**

**_Navi: This *bounce* chapter *bounce, bounce* was very sweet *bounce, bounce* Fo. _**

**_Veemon: Yea! It was very cute ^^ _**

**_Duncan: I think I'm gonna barf :S _**

**_Fo: You're such a twatberry Duncan -.- _**

**_Taichi: Be nice Fo..._**

**_Fo: No! I will not be nice!_**

**_Taichi: Be that way then, I was only being nice -.-_**

**_Fo: You're never nice!_**

**_Taichi: Just don't be mean to Duncan..._**

**_ Duncan: Let the little bitch say something. _**

**_Fo: Up yours! Well I hoped you all enjoyed yourselves with this fluffy bunny chapter :)_**

**_ Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Lynyrd Skynyrd'. _**

**_Fo: I friggen love 'Lynyrd Skynyrd'! THEY ROCK SO HARDCORE!_**


End file.
